Mama Mia
|artist = |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |dlc = October 10, 2019 (NOW) |nogm = 2 |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |kcal = |dura = 2:55 |nowc = MamaMia |audio = |choreo = |perf = Sasha Merenkova (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BkVj0qihsrY/?taken-by=1987sashafierce1987 Alexandra Ponomaryova (P2) }} Mayra Verónice tarafından "Mama Mia", , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin mayolarda düet ile yapılır. L Siyah beyaz ana hatları var. P1 P1, turuncu ve sarı çizgili, tek parça mayolu, belinde mavi kemer bulunan bir kadın. Ayrıca, yanlarında mavi çiçekli bir çift mavi topuklu ayakkabı, bir çift sarı güneş gözlüğü ve üzerinde mavi yıldızlarla süslenmiş turuncu bir yüzmek şapka giyiyor. Ayrıca her iki bileğinde farklı renklerde bilezik taktığı görülüyor. P2 P2 mavi ve turuncu zikzaklı tek parça mayo giyen bir kadın. Ayrıca mavi topuklu ayakkabılar, sol bileğinde mavi bir bilezik ve kırmızı ve mavi çiçeklerle süslenmiş sarı-turuncu bir yüzme şapkası takıyor. Ayrıca bir çift turuncu güneş gözlüğü takıyor. Mamamia_coach_1.png|P1 Mamamia_coach_2.png|P2 Arka Plan Rutinin başlangıcı, yeşil şemsiyelerle süslenmiş, arkasında okyanus ve yelkenli bir deniz kıyısı üzerinde gerçekleşiyor. İlk ayeti yükseltirken, birçok turuncu şezlong açıldı. Her ayette, bir plaja benzeyen farklı şekiller vardır (Got That benzeri). Farklı renklerde sandalye ve şemsiyelere benzeyen bazı kareler var. Daha sonra, arka plan, kırmızı bir siluet ve güneşe benzeyen ve yavaş hareket eden kırmızı bir daire ile çeşitli renklerde plaj pavyonlarına dönüşür. Koro öncesi, ilk vuruşun her oynanışında, kamera önce bir okyanusta bir seyahat gemisini ortaya çıkarmak için uzaklaştırır, ardından etrafında küçük yelkenli tekneler bulunan bir deniz fenerinin, ardından deniz fenerinin bir başka manzarasının ardından uzakta ve okyanusun önündeki pencereleri olan iki bina ile bitiyor. Koroların ilk bölümünde, arkaplan plajın üstten görüntüsüne dönüşüyor. Farklı renklerde vurgulanmış bazı şemsiyeler, deniz ve bazı paspaslar var. Her iki koronun ikinci kısmı boyunca, arka plan dönen bir şemsiyenin üst görünümüne dönüşür. Dönerken, şemsiyesinin renkleri değişir. Daha sonra, arka plan şemsiyeler ve paspaslar ile bir deniz kıyısına dönüşür. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Ellerinizi başınızı sallarken başınızın yanına koyun. Gold Moves 2: *P1: Sol elinizi yanağınıza ve sağdaki kalçanıza koyun. *P2: Sol elinizi kalçanıza ve sağ elinizi de çenenize yakın bir yere koyun. Mamamia gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Mamamia gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Mamamia gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mamamia gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Summer Vibes *Duets *Must Dance 2019 *Simple Dances *Girl Power! * *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs K-R Trivia *Festigame Chile 2018'de, bir kişi bu şarkıda, Xbox One'da Sunny’in Kinect kutusunun yeşil olduğunu görüyor; bununla birlikte siluetleri sarı renktedir ve Sunny’in ila arasındaki oyuncu rengidir. Galeri Game Files Mamamia cover generic.png|''Mama Mia'' Mamamia_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Mamamia_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Mamamia_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Mamamia cover 1024.png| cover MamaMia_BC.jpg| cover MamaMia 885.png|P1 s avatar MamaMia 934.png|P2 s avatar postcard_mamamia001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_mamamia001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_mamamia002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_mamamia002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) JD2019 BACKGROUND MAMA MIA 1.png|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND MAMA MIA 2.png|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND MAMA MIA 3.png|Background 3 (from the fankit) mamamia_coach_3.png|Placeholder coach for P3 MamaMia_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots mamamia jd2019 menu.png|''Mama Mia'' on the menu (8th-gen) mamamia jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) mamamia jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) mamamia jd2019 menu wii.png|''Mama Mia'' on the menu (7th-gen) mamamia jd2019 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (7th-gen) mamamia jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Mamamia jdnow menu.png|''Mama Mia'' on the menu Mamamia jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Mamamia jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Mamamia teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1006295379153842176 Mamamia_instagram_teaser_2.gif|Gamepaly teaser (Instagram) Mamamia twitter teaser.gif|Gamepaly teaser (Twitter) E3 june9 teaser.gif|'' '' in the 2 days left teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1005524937019232256 MamaMia promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Mamamia promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 mamamia promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 mamamia p1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1) mamamia p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) mamamia promo coaches.png|Promotional coaches Others Mamamia thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Mamamia thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Mamamia picto error.png|Pictogram error Mamamia kinectbox comparison.jpeg|Comparision of Sunny’s silhouette to be yellow (left) during this song compared to other songs (right) Videos Official Music Video Mayra Verónica - Mama Mia Teasers Mama Mia - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mama Mia - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Mama Mia - Mayra Verónica - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Now - Mama Mia M Mama Mia - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Just Dance 2019 Mama Mia NO GUI References Site Navigation es:Mama Mia en:Mama Mia Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:İspanyolca Şarkılar Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Kadınlı Düetlar Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Alexandra Ponomaryova Kategori:Sasha Merenkova